Why Are We This Way
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Jeff Hardy has always hated this girl and now there is something about her that he loves. ONE SHOT


Why Are We This Way?

By: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: Jeff Hardy has always hated this girl and now there is something about her that he loves. ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Jessica Myers.

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Jessica Myers (OC)

Warning: Language and the Lemon has been cut out.

Jessica Myers slammed the hood down on the car that was in front of her. Her best friend's younger brother had decided to take his care on a test drive on his race track and ruin the engine in his car. She wiped away the grease on her face which she received from his car.

"How's Jeff's car?" Asked Matt who was her long time friend and he was checking in on her to make sure she was ok working on Jeff's car on her own.

Jessica blew her blond bangs out of her eyes. "I swear if he blows his fucking car up again I will not fix it again." She growled out in frustration. "He always does this to me."

"Because Jessie. He enjoys it. Kind to think of it you do make him do things for you such as fixing up a track for you."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "So it's just dirt. I fix cars for a living Matt. Jeff keeps ruining his car and I have to fix it every damn time just because he has to be an asshole."

Matt sighed. "Well, as long it's ok and runs."

"And if it doesn't then I drive him to the damn airport. I swear Matt he has to stop doing this to me because his car won't be able to run any more if he continues it." She said tucking her blonde hangs behind her ears.

"I will let him know that."

"And this will be how many times this time? Thirty? What forty? I am just tired of it Matt. He hates me end of discussion and I hate him as well. I only help him because I want to so I won't have to run his ass to the damn bar every time he wreaks his car on his race track. He never learns."

"I promise you Jessie. This time it will click for him."

"You better hope so."

Matt nodded his head. "I will let you finish your work and I'll go and talk to Jeff about this care problem that he seems to have."

Jessica nodded her head. "Matt."

"Yeah?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

"You're the best."

Matt smiled and headed out.

Jessica looked at the car that sat there. She shook her head as a small smirk came to her face. She hated lying to Matt, but she didn't hate Jeff as she told him. She fell for the younger Hardy a while ago just she never really lead onto it. She just ignored the feeling she had for the young rainbow haired warrior of Cameron North Carolina. She just wanted to keep that hidden since they got into fights over certain things.

Meanwhile Jeff was outside looking at his motorcycle.

Matt came up to him. "Hey Jeff."

Jeff looked up at him. "What Matt?"

"Jessica said your car will be fixed soon."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "At least she's fixing it this time. It took her forever the last time."

"Well you should go and thank her this time."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Alright man. I will thank shorty for fixing my damn car."

Matt smiled. "Good. This time please don't use it on the track."

Jeff shook his head. "I'm taking a guess she said that."

"Yeah she did."

"Well then I should go and thank the shorty then." He said heading over to the house that her and Miranda shared. He lied to Matt as well. He lied to himself for sometime saying he hated Jessica, but it was a lie. He actually liked her and her short blonde hair. He was kind of glad that he could trust her fixing his car and loved it when she did a good job with it.

He walked to the garage and knocked on the wall.

Jessica turned around. "Oh hi Jeff."

"So how's my baby?"

"Your car is alright. It runs."

"How can I repay you this time?"

"Jeff could you please close the door?"

"Sure."

"And lock it."

Jeff's green eyes went wide. "Are you sure about this?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, please close it and lock it."

Jeff did what he was told. He closed it and locked it. He began to wonder what was going through her mind.

"Jeff… I wanted to tell you something." Jessica said looking down at the floor.

"What's that?" He asked still confused about what Jessica had told him to do by locking the door.

"But you have to promise me you will tell me how you feel as well before I say this."

"Alright spill."

"Jeff… I love you."

Jeff almost fell to the ground. He began to wonder. Does Jessica really love me or is she pulling my leg? No, she had no point to lie to me. Thought Jeff.

"What about you?"

Jeff stood there for a few moments still trying to get over the shock of her telling him that she loved him.

Jessica bit her lip. "I am sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Jessica I love you too just had no idea how to tell you really." He said softly to her. "So now what?"

She knew in her mind what she wanted to do. "Jeff promise not to freak out alright. I have something that we can do."

"What's that?"

Jessica took a deep breath. Here goes nothing thought Jessica. "I want you to have sex with me."

Jeff stood there in shock. "You are a virgin."

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, but I want you to take it from me. I want to be yours Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head. He slowly came up to her and leaned down kissing her softly on her pale pink lips. His mind soared he was kissing the woman that he loved for a long time and lied to his own brother about hating her.

Jessica ended up deepening the kiss. She wanted it to last forever, but the lack of air that they had they needed to stop.

"I am going to have to use a condom."

Jessica shook her head. "Fuck the rubber."

"But what if you get…"

"Pregnant? I think we both can take full responsibilities of what happens don't you think?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Her blue eyes looking into his green eyes.

Jeff looked down at the ground. Sure in his mind he did want kids with Jessica he just thought it wouldn't happen since she and him thought they hated each other.

"Jeff?"

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts. "What Jessie?"

"Don't you want kids? Surely your dad would want grandkids wouldn't he?"

Jeff bit his lip and slowly nodded his head.

"Then what is the problem Jeff?"

Jeff thought for a moment. "What if you do get pregnant? I mean that will fuck up the WWE career you wanted. Plus it would fuck up your life now."

Jessica ran a hand through her short hair. "Well Jeff I am accepting the fact that I will never become a WWE Diva. I know I am not that good of a diva. I am not much of a wrestler. I will just stick to fixing cars. I know I am good at that Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head. "If you say so, but still."

"You worry about being on the road and not being there aren't you?"

Jeff nodded his head.

"I am sure Vince will come to reason with you Jeff. He is not a real mean son of a bitch."

"Alright."

Jessica kissed him softly. "Besides I don't think anything can pull us apart."

Jeff placed a kiss on her forehead. "Where do you plan on having sex at?"

Jessica thought for a moment. That was a really good question to ask her now. She pondered it for a few minutes. "In here." She said finally deciding.

"In here? The floor is dirty."

She laughed. "I have a blanket in my car silly. So neither one of us will get dirty."

Jeff kissed her softly on the lips. "Go on."

Jessica grinned and turned to go and walk to her car when Jeff's hand softly slapped her on the ass. She smirked and walked to her black convertible. She opened the back hatch and pulled out her black blanket in her car. She came over to him. "Right here?" She asked pointing to the spot in front of his car.

"What?"

"We can have sex right here." She said her finger still pointing to the same spot in front of his car.

Jeff's color drained from his face. "Don't you think that's too close to the door?"

She shook her head. "Hell no. I don't care who hears me having a mind blowing organism." She said with a small smirk. "Other than that this spot is perfectly fine for having wild ass sex." She said putting the blanket down on the floor and smoothing it out. She made sure that there was cushion underneath them when they were to do this. She looked at him. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Are you sure you want to do this in here?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Of course I am sure about this."

Jeff leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips while his fingers were at the hem of her torn shirt. His fingers brushed softly up against her soft tanned skin.

She moaned in pleasure as his fingers caressed her bare skin.

He pulled away and pulled her shirt off for her. He noticed she wore a black bra underneath her white tattered shirt.

A small grin came to her face. "Knew you would like this Jeff. Thought I wouldn't wear a black bra under white. Did you?"

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He laid down next to her and put him arm protectively around her small waist. "I love you so much Jessie."

Jessica tuned and faced him. She kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Deep down in Jessica's mind she was glad that she gave her virginity to Jeff. She was finally happy and if she was to end up pregnant with Jeff's baby she would be the happiest woman in the world. She couldn't wait to see if she was with child or not. She was putting a lot on the line to have Jeff's baby. She already knew that Vince didn't need her at all. Jessica wasn't skilled enough. Maybe being Jeff's girlfriend and wife would replace everything that she wanted. She would be happy now with a baby and having Jeff there with her.

"Jessica."

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile came to Jessica's face. "Yes, Jeff I would love to be your girlfriend."

Jeff kissed her on the lips. "Matt and Miranda won't find out until we are ready to tell them that we are a couple."

Jessica nodded her head. "Knowing them they will say as if when we tell them."

"Yes, but we deserve each other and that's all that matters Jessie.

"Yes."

"And nothing else will ever matter as long as we stay together."

"I love you Jeff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
